The omni Gem
by Generalhyna
Summary: Connected to the Kyle 10 sereis. During her low times, Bella goes to the past homeworld in the Kyle 10 universe as a Ruby and starts to mess around and pull pranks as she observes the diffrent version of homeworld from the original as she faces adventure, freindship, betrayal and rebirth...


Authors Notes: Thought I make a steven universe fanfiction buuttttt, its connected to DriveMaxUltraDynamoZords Kyle ten Stories, as it tells the story of my oc on a version of homeworld in the kyle 10 universe a really long time ago, as Bella in her first Gem form Ruby explores and messes around in homeworld, later modifying her Omnitrix to mix Gem DNA into her forms to fool Homeworld, and working with Green diamond, her discovery and befriending a Peridot and her gem smashing and betrayal and finally rebirth into Rainbow Quartz…

Now, Read and review and be nice

 **Chapter 1: the Ruby with the black glove**

 _? vo: you ever come to a place that can be so similar to a place you live and at the same time it isn't, but filled with amazing people who just have there own way of living._

A voice or narrator stated as a camera goes over a planet with amazing buildings that one can assume looks futuristic in design, however the people were the most interesting, while humanoid and some looking like females or ambegerous males all of them had one or two things in common, there skin were a pastal color of different colors of the rainbow and had a gem stone placed on there body.

 _? Vo: this place is called homeworld made by an amaizing person called Rebecca Sugar who told the story of a race of gems that can create a body and think and oberate like people, and even make things like this…though a waste it's so limited with a monarchy, stifling and limiting all of Homeworld…this places potential, but I can't change how a person makes something, but I can do this…and watch._

The camera then goes up to a tall skyscraper as it shows a short and stout figure with bright scarlet skin, burgundy brown irisis, and dark Burgany hair that is tied with a maroon colored hair band around her thick fluffy outgrown hair cropped a bit at the neck. She had on mid-thigh black shorts, and short pointed maroon boots, and a grey vest that exposed the figures back revealing a ruby gem with a square facet, and on the figures right hand was a black glove.

The gem…was a ruby gem a common foot solder of Homeworld, however this ruby was different…unique due to what is hidden under her glove and her true identity.

Ruby: And maybe mess around *has one leg dangle over the edge as she sits as the other she props up as she leans on it* after all, I am still in the Kyle 10 universe but in the far, really far past *smirks* just proud I can turn into a version of Eon, Ghost and alien Clockwork and heck even Eqonox and Alien X I can go back, after a while.

She said as she then looked at her glove as she pulled it off revealing an omnitrix symbol revealing her identity to be Bella the universal toon shapeshifter and hero as she chuckled.

Ruby: But let's see how long they can learn about me or figure out my secret, but to my audience *Looks at them* my name is Arabella 'Bella' Hyna, one of the masters of the Omnitrix in all the multiverse, teacher to omnitrix users, guardian and hero of the multiverse and this is gonna be a new story of me either messing around here or *Stands up* who knows what will happen, will it be like steven Universe in the birth of the rebellion to stop homeworld…or something else.

She said as from her Gem she sprouted a pair of firey wings and flew up and away to a building where she starts her own life as a gem not knowing what will happen but is willing to go through it.

 **Authors notes: I give you chapter one of my first Steven universe story, and while connected to the "Kyle 10 series" this is gonna be a telling of how Bella gain rainbow quartz when Ruby was her true gem form (in reality Ruby is my birthstone so it fits) but later on as the story goes it will be explained so be patient.**

 **But next chapter Bella/Ruby meets her diamond that she subconcusly imprinted she was apart of her guards, Green diamond and her pearl and makes a rival in a Amythest Quartz, a bad one and learns the ins and outs of working with Green diamond and plots a ultimate prank.**


End file.
